The present invention is directed to an anchor rod assembly for securing an axially extending anchor rod by means of a hardenable mass in a borehole formed in a structure or receiving material. The anchor rod is arranged to carry a load at one end and has an attachment region extending from the other end made up of a number of segments.
Attachment devices including anchor rods securable by a hardenable mass are used in many instances because they have a high extraction value, no expansion pressure, good chemical resistance, and are not affected by considerable tolerance deviations in the borehole diameter.
Such attachment devices, characterized generally as bonding or composite anchors, have in the past displayed the disadvantage, as compared to so-called expansion dowel assemblies, that in a cracked or fractured structure, or in a region prone to cracking, such devices have not been used for safety reasons. If a crack extends through a borehole, then the bond between the anchor rod and the hardenable mass, or between the hardenable mass and the borehole wall, is broken and the attachment device may fall out.